battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles
Vehicles are a primary feature in the ''Star Wars Battlefront'' series. They are utilized by the factions of the Star Wars universe for the purpose of supporting infantry and troopers through transportation, defense, attacking, and ground, air, and space supremacy. Reboots Star Wars Battlefront Vehicles are an element in 's 2015 reboot of the ''Star Wars: Battlefront series'', Star Wars Battlefront, though they operate differently from the original games. As Star Wars Battlefront only takes place in the setting of the Star Wars original trilogy, vehicles are less prevalent then before, though they continue to be powerful tools for supporting infantry and ground forces. Certain vehicles are only available on certain maps. Unlike in the previous titles, vehicles are spawned in game by using blue tokens scattered around the maps. Once picked up, these tokens can be activated to spawn in either ground vehicles for the Galactic Empire or starfighters for the Galactic Empire or Rebel Alliance. Larger vehicles, such as the AT-AT walker, as well as gunships such as the U-Wing, introduced in the [[Star Wars Battlefront Rogue One: Scarif|''Star Wars Battlefront'': Rogue One: Scarif expansion]], are on rails, meaning the player cannot control the movement of the vehicle but instead its weapons system, while the AT-ST is fully controllable. In addition to these vehicles, Star Wars Battlefront introduces hero vehicles based on iconic ships that appear in the Star Wars original trilogy movies. At launch, these vehicles were the Millennium Falcon and Slave I; the ''Star Wars Battlefront'': Death Star expansion added in Red Five and the TIE Advanced x1. Star Wars Battlefront II Vehicles return in 's 2017 sequel to their reboot of the ''Star Wars Battlefront'' series, Star Wars Battlefront II. Vehicles have a much larger role in Star Wars Battlefront II and are purchased in-game using Battle Points, which are earned by completing objectives, accumulating eliminations, and play time. Once a player gains enough Battle Points to spawn into a vehicle, they select from available vehicles in the spawn menu of the match. Battle Points are reset every match, and thus do not carry over. Unlike most previous games, vehicles, like infantry, are tied to classes. Like the previous game, certain vehicles are tied to certain maps depending on the map's design and the setting in which the map takes place; thus, not all vehicles are available on all maps. Starfighters Starfighters are vehicles that are used for flight in space and skies. They are tied to the Fighter, Interceptor, and Bomber classes. They are primarily played in Starfighter Assault but can also provide support to infantry and control the skies in Galactic Assault. Galactic Republic *ARC-170 Starfighter (Fighter) *V-Wing (Interceptor) *BTL-B Y-Wing (Bomber) Separatists *Vulture Droid (Fighter) *Droid Tri-Fighter (Interceptor) *''Hyena''-class bomber (Bomber) Rebel Alliance *T-65B X-Wing (Fighter) *RZ-1 A-Wing (Interceptor) *BTL-A4 Y-Wing (Bomber) Galactic Empire *TIE/ln Fighter (Fighter) *TIE/IN Interceptor (Interceptor) *TIE/sa Bomber (Bomber) Resistance *T-70 X-Wing (Fighter) *RZ-2 A-Wing (Interceptor) First Order *TIE/FO (Fighter) *TIE/sf (Interceptor) Atmospheric Vehicles Atmospheric vehicles are vehicles that are controlled on the ground in Galactic Assault, though some are also capable of flight at low altitudes in skies. Atmospheric vehicles are tied to the Armor class, which includes tanks and walkers, Artillery, the largest vehicles which are on rails and sometimes act as objectives, and Speeders, which either hover above the ground or are flown at low altitudes. Galactic Republic *AT-RT (Armor) *LAAT Gunship (Artillery) Separatists *AAT (Armor) *MTT (Artillery) Rebel Alliance *Stolen AT-RT (Armor) *U-Wing (Artillery on Yavin 4: The Great Temple) *Stolen AT-AT (Artillery on Endor: Research Station 9) *T-47 Airspeeder (Speeder on Hoth: Outpost Delta) *X-34 Landspeeder (Speeder on Tatooine: Mos Eisley) *74-Z Speeder Bike (Speeder on Endor: Research Station 9) Galactic Empire *AT-ST (Armor) *AT-AT (Artillery on Hoth: Outpost Delta) *74-Z Speeder Bike (Speeder on Endor: Research Station 9) Resistance *Stolen LIUV (Speeder on Starkiller Base: Precinct 47) *V-4X-D Ski Speeder (Speeder on Crait: Abandoned Rebel Outpost) First Order *First Order AT-ST (Armor) *LIUV (Speeder on Starkiller Base: Precinct 47) Hero Vehicles Hero Vehicles, introduced in Star Wars Battlefront, return in Star Wars Battlefront II. They are only playable in Starfighter Assault and, like other vehicles and heroes and villains, they are purchased with battle points. Most pilots of the hero vehicles have an equivalent hero that can be played in the ground based game modes. Like ground heroes in Galactic Assault, hero vehicles are "cross-era," meaning that they all can be played on any map regardless of the era that the map takes place in. Light Side *Yoda's Actis-class Light Interceptor *[[Han Solo and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon|Han Solo and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon]] *Luke Skywalker's T-65B X-Wing *[[Han Solo and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon|Rey and Chewbacca's Millennium Falcon]] *Poe Dameron's T-70 X-Wing *Tallie Lintra's RZ-2 A-Wing (''The Last Jedi'' Season) *Lando and L3-37's Millennium Falcon (''The Han Solo'' Season) Dark Side *[[Darth Maul's Scimitar|Darth Maul's Scimitar]] *[[Boba Fett's Slave I|Boba Fett's Slave I]] *Darth Vader's TIE Advanced x1 *Iden Versio's TIE/ln Fighter (1.1 Patch) *Kylo Ren's TIE Silencer Originals Overview Land Vehicles Land Vehicles typically are suited for dealing with infantry, and are useful when contending with Heroes. Land Vehicles have decent mobility and has weapons capable of eliminating infantry quickly. However, most land vehicles are vulnerable to Rocket Launchers and other explosives, and they do not fare well against other vehicles. It should be noted that Heroes cannot use these vehicles. Land Vehicles can be found around Command Posts Types of Land Vehicles * Command Walker- These vehicles are usually behemoths, possessing massive amounts of armor and having a destructive array of weaponry. They are extremely well-suited in approaching enemy positions and fighting other vehicles. To make up for their strong defense, they have the slowest mobility of all land vehicles, making them easy targets for direct anti-vehicle fire. * Support Vehicles- These vehicles serve somewhat as a balance in defense, mobility, and offense. Support Vehicles are suited for protecting Command Walkers while making advances. * Tank- These vehicles specialize in fighting infantry, as they possess rockets, mortars, and laser cannons capable of wiping out masses of infantry. Tanks are suited for both offense and defense when the time calls. * Speeder- These vehicles have the fastest mobility, being able to outrun many forces while retaliating with their quick laser cannons. However, they are lightly armored, making them dangerous to use against heavier vehicles. Speeders are useful in quick reconnaissance or hit-and-run attacks. Space Vehicles Space vehicles are specially-outfitted aircraft meant to engage in battles in space. They can fly at high speeds, and possess firepower in the form of laser cannons and proton bombs/torpedoes. Some Heroes have a unique Space Vehicle to use in the battle, while others use the default Fighter. Space Vehicles can be found inside Battleships or in Hangar Command Posts (Elite Squadron only). Types of Space Vehicles * Fighter- the most basic of spacecraft, they possess good mobility, durability, and firepower. Fighters are suited for any task in the space battle. * Interceptor- these spacecraft are built to engage other fighters in space, possessing good mobility and firepower. To compensate, they have light armor, and therefore can be destroyed easier. Interceptor spacecraft are suited for engaging enemy spacecraft. * Bomber- These spacecraft possess slow mobility and weaponry, but are heavily armored and have a supply of bombs that can prove devastating. Bombers are useful for attacking capital systems on ships. * Shuttle- These ships possess slow mobility and weaponry, but compensate with their outstanding durability. In addition, they function as mobile Command Posts when landed. They are suited as Command Posts aboard enemy ships. * Escort- These ships possess good mobility, weaponry, and durability, and have no glaring weaknesses. Escorts are used to protect Shuttles as they make their way to their destination. Types of Land Vehicles Galactic Empire *Command walker: AT-AT (fixed path) *Support walker: AT-ST *Tank: IFT-T (TX-130T) *Speeder: 74-Z Speeder Bike ( Endor) Galactic Republic *Command walker: AT-TE *Support walker: AT-RT *Tank: IFT-X (TX-130S) *Speeder: 74-Z Speeder Bike (BFI), BARC Speeder (BFII) Separatist Alliance *Command Walker: Spider Walker (OG-9 homing spider droid) *Support vehicle: Armored Tank Droid (Corporate Alliance tank droid) *Tank: AAT *Speeder: STAP (Single Trooper Aerial Platform) *Unique Vehicle: Hailfire Droid Rebel Alliance *Tank (BFI): Rebel Combat Landspeeder (V-25 combat speeder) *Tank (BFII): Alliance AAC-1 (AAC-1 Hovertank) *Speeder: 74-Z Speeder Bike *Unique Vehicle: Snowspeeder (T-47 Airspeeder) ( Hoth) Other Vehicles *Geonosian Starfighter (Nantex-class starfighter) *Cloud Car (Storm IV Twin-Pod cloud car) *Gian Speeder (V-19 Landspeeder) *sand Skiff (Bantha-II cargo skiff) *Kaadu *Tauntaun Types of Air Vehicles (BFI only) Galactic Empire *TIE Bomber (TIE/sa starbomber) *TIE Fighter (TIE/ln starfighter) Galactic Republic *LA-AT Gunship (LAAT/i Gunship) *Republic Starfighter (Delta-7 Jedi Interceptor) Separatist Alliance *Droid Assault Flyer (Mechanised Assault Flyer) *Droid Starfighter (Vulture-class starfighter) Rebel Alliance *Y-Wing (BTL Y-wing starbomber) *X-Wing (T-65 X-wing starfighter) Space Vehicles (BFII only) Galactic Empire *Fighter: TIE Fighter (TIE/ln starfighter) *Bomber: TIE Bomber (TIE/sa starbomber) *Interceptor: TIE Interceptor (TIE/ln interceptor) *Shuttle: Theta-class shuttle (Theta-class T-2c Shuttle) Galactic Republic *Fighter: ARC Fighter (ARC-170 Starfighter) *Bomber: V-Wing (Alpha-3 V-wing starfighter) *Interceptor: Republic Interceptor (Eta-2 Jedi Starfighter) *Shuttle: LA-AT Gunship (LAAT/i Gunship) Separatist Alliance *Fighter: Droid Starfighter (Vulture-class starfighter) *Bomber: CIS Strike Bomber (Belbullab-24 strike bomber) *Interceptor: Droid Tri-Fighter *Shuttle: Droid Gunship (Heavy Missile Platform) Rebel Alliance *Fighter: X-Wing (T-65 X-wing Starfighter) *Bomber: Y-Wing (BTL Y-wing Starbomber) *Interceptor: A-Wing (RZ-1 Interceptor) *Shuttle: Alliance Assault Craft (LAAT/i Gunship) Capital Ships (BFII only) Galactic Empire *Battleship: Imperial Star Destroyer *Frigate: Victory II-class Frigate *Battleship (Non Playable): Executor-class Star Dreadnought Galactic Republic *Battleship: Republic Attack Cruiser *Frigate: Acclamator-class Assault Ship *Frigate (Non Playable): Victory II-class frigate Separatist Alliance *Battleship: Providence-class Destroyer *Frigate: Munificent-class Frigate *Battleship (Non Playable): Lucrehulk-class Battleship Rebel Alliance *Battleship: Mon Calamari Star Cruiser *Frigate: Corellian Corvette *Frigate: GR-75 Medium Transport (On Hoth and Yavin 4 campaign) Vehicles added from Renegade Squadron ''and ''Elite Squadron Galactic Empire *A5-RX Battle Tank (Light Assault Vehicle/wheeled A5-RX Juggernaut) *TIE Defender (TIE/D Defender) *Interdictor-class Star Destroyer (Immobilizer 418 Cruiser) *TIE Advanced (TIE Advanced x1) *Slave I Rebel Alliance *T4-B Heavy Tank *B-Wing *Nebulon B-class Frigate *Millennium Falcon Scenery Vehicles These Vehicles can only be seen, and have no impact on the battle. *Hardcell-class Transport *Lucrehulk-class Core Ship Cut Vehicles Key: (?) = Unconfirmed *Dreadnoughts *Escorts *Gunships *Flash Speeder *AT-PT (?) *AT-XT (?) *UT-AT (?) *Multi-Troop Transport *N-1 Starfighter *K-wing *C-9799 landing craft (?) *Tri-droid (AKA Octuptarra droid) (?) *RM-09 Rebel Transport (?) *SPHAT series (?) Videos Star Wars Battlefront Tutorials- Vehicles|Tutorial from Star Wars: Battlefront Links *See Also: Cut Content Category:Essential pages Category:Clone Wars Era Category:Galactic Civil War era Category:Vehicle Weapons Category:Galactic Empire Vehicles Category:Rebel Alliance Vehicles Category:Separatist Vehicles Category:Galactic Republic Vehicles Category:Need Update Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Air Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Air Vehicles in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)